Present For You
by Luxam
Summary: Selamat ulangtahun, Letnan! Kau mau hadiah apa? Sebuket bunga, kalung berlian, atau... aku?


Halo. Ini fic ketiga saya di FMA. Enjoy ya~

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist punya saya? Masa? *disambit golok* Bukan-bukan kok. Itu punya Hiromu Arakawa.

**Warning:** Cuih cuih howeeek graooor!

* * *

**Present For You**

"Letnan, kau mau apa?" Roy berjongkok di depan meja kerja Riza. Menyamakan garis matanya dengan Riza yang sedang sibuk mengurus dokumen.

"Tidak ada yang saya inginkan, Kolonel," kata Riza acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak ada wanita yang tidak ingin mendapat hadiah ulangtahun di hari ulangtahunnya sendiri, Letnan. Apalagi jika hadiah itu dariku," ujar Roy percaya diri.

"Tidak ada... kecuali saya." Riza masih membolak-balik tumpukan dokumen kerja (yang seharusnya dikerjakan Roy). Dia tak menanggapi atasannya itu yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin? Aku ingin memberikan kado untumu, loh."

"Yakin."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Sebuket bunga?" Roy masih belum menyerah.

"Saya tidak butuh tanaman warna-warni yang mudah layu seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, kalung berlian?"

"Untuk apa melingkarkan benda berkilau seperti itu di leher?"

"Bagaimana dengan aku? Kau ingin aku sebagai hadiah ulangtahunmu?"

"Justru itu yang paling tidak saya butuhkan, Kolonel."

_Krik. Krik. Krik. Krik._

**-o-**

"Belum meyerah, Kolonel?" tanya Havoc sambil menyulut rokoknya.

"Belum. Pokoknya aku ingin memberikan hadiah ulangtahun untuk dia," ucap Roy dengan nada mantap.

"Dia tak akan menerima. Sudahlah," kata Breda mematahkan semangat Roy.

"Hahaha memang sulit untuk menaklukkan Letnan, Kolonel. Butuh perjuangan keras," Fuery bergurau.

"Aku tidak bilang ingin menaklukannya. Kubilang, aku ingin memberikan hadiah ulangtahun untuknnya," Roy masih berkelit.

"Pernah dengar pepatah 'Jika ingin menjatuhkan Jenderal, jatuhkan dulu kudanya', Kolonel?" ujar Falman tiba-tiba.

"...Ha?"

"Maksudku, jika memang tidak bisa memberikan hadiah kepada Letnan, paling tidak beri saja hadiah kepada piaraannya, Hayate Gou itu."

"...Hadiah apa yang bisa diberikan kepada seekor anjing, Falman?" tanya Roy tak percaya.

"Jangan bodoh, Kolonel. Belikan saja tempat makan baru, atau kalung piaraan baru, atau bahkan kandang baru," tambah Havoc.

Roy terdiam.

Keempat anak buahnya yang lain hanya menunggu reaksi atasannya itu saja.

"...Ide bagus."

**-o-**

_TING TONG_

"...Ada apa malam-malam seperti ini seorang atasan datang ke rumah bawahannya sendiri, Kolonel?" kata Riza panjang lebar sedetik setelah melihat sosok Roy di pintu yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Letnan." Roy tersenyum usil.

"Hanya saja, ketika aku membeli sebungkus rokok tadi, ternyata ada bonus tempat makan hewan di dalamnya." Roy memutar-mutar tempat makan hewan itu (yang sebenarnya baru dibelinya).

"Perusahaan rokok macam apa yang menghadiahi tempat makan hewan di dalam kemasan produknya?"

"Entahlah...," Kolonel pecinta rok mini itu lagi-lagi berkelit.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan saya?"

"Aku tidak punya hewan peliharaan. Kupikir tempat makan ini cukup cocok untuk Hayate~"

"_GUK!_" Hayate menggonggong menyambut Roy.

"...Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau ini untukmu saja, anak manis?" Roy mengelus bulu Hayate.

Riza hanya menghela napas. "..Kalau begitu terima kasih, Kolonel."

"Sama-sama Letnan," Roy tersenyum usil lagi.

"Bisa pulang sekarang? Saya sudah mengantuk." Riza bersiap-siap menutup pintu.

"Ah...!" Roy mencegahnya.

"Apalagi?"

"Selain tempat makan itu, rupanya ada hadiah kalung berlian juga di dalamnya, Letnan!"

"Makanya saya tanya... perusahaan rokok macam apa yang mau memberikan hadiah tempat makan hewan dan kalung berlian di dalam produknya?"

"Waah tidak tahu, ya?" Roy berkelit (lagi).

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan saya?" Riza mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sayang kalau dibuang... kau mau kalung ini?"

"Kenapa tidak anda berikan pada wanita-wanita yang biasa anda ajak berkencan saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja... aku rasa hanya kau yang cocok mengenakan kalung ini." Roy mengeluarkan sekotak perhiasan, membukanya, dan terlihat kalung berlian di dalamnya.

"Begitu? Perusahaan rokok yang baik, Kolonel. Memberikan hadiah lengkap dengan kotak perhiasannya." Riza nampa tidak tertarik.

"...Kau mau menerimanya?" Roy sadar tipuannya sudah ketahuan.

"Kalau saya terima, anda mau segera pulang?"

"Jika itu membuatmu mau menerimanya."

"Kalau begitu saya tidak akan menerimanya."

Roy putus asa, "Kenapa?"

"Karena daripada kalung berlian, anda lebih berharga, Kolonel.."

"...Eh?"

**_BRAK!_**

Pintu tertutup. Dengan Roy masih di dalam rumah Riza.

"_GUK!_"

...Hanya terdengar gonggongan Hayate dari dalam.

**Fin**

* * *

Ancur. Makasih udah baca. Review?


End file.
